


Lucky Bunny

by OmgPandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every nation has secrets and quirks. One day, England finds out America's. However, England wished that they weren't so pink, fluffy, dirty, ratty, and looked like rabbits. USUK and fluff! De-anon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: America owns an old pair of bunny slippers. They are so old they have gotten really ratty but still refuses to get rid of them. Much to Englands chargin, who really hates the damn things.
> 
> So anything on Americas old bunny slippers and England really disliking them.
> 
> Bonus: England tries throwing them out at some point (or multiple occasions) and America has to save them somehow.  
> Bonus: Matching slippers for England as a gift.  
> Bonus: The bunny slippers eventually just fall apart. Alfred is heart broken over them and Arthur does something to make Alfred feel better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I probably never will.

Everyone has a secret. Whether it's a dark or embarrassing secret is entirely up to the person.

Nations generally kept their innermost secrets to themselves, never revealing them, even in intimate relationships or deep friendships. It was only natural, with their political or personal relationships constantly changing. They didn't want people to know about their most personal feelings or secrets if they didn't know exactly how  _long_ that relationship would last.

There are, however, nations that don't mind telling their secrets to some people. Like the one time that Russia told everyone in the meeting hall a rather disturbing secret that involved his pipe and a couple of other things that the nations promise they wouldn't talk about... ever.

There are also nations, like England, who can sometimes make their secrets obvious. While everyone knew that England liked America, he would always deny it. However, the blush on his face and him sometimes looking over to America had made it clear that he did. America never seemed to notice until one day France had decided to announce it during a world meeting (that was going so well before as Germany often commented). France hoped that it would cause England to finally ask America out on a date! It did work, however, it caused France to get a black eye and have a distressed Canadian care for him for the rest of the week.

It had been nearly two years since then and the relationship America and England had was still going strong.

Now, there were nations, like America, that has secrets that a normal person would find embarrassing, but he instead found worthy enough to tell someone.

America owned a pair of pink, fluffy, and  _incredibly old_ bunny slippers that were stretched out in the front and had blue button eyes that were starting to fall out.

Said slippers, annoyed England to death.

Now, England loved a tidy and organized home. His own home in London was like this and whenever he came over to America's, he would try his best to make his boyfriends home look cleaner. It was during one of these spurs of the moment that he had found America's pink, bunny slippers.

"America... what are these?" England asked, holding them up by the ears. His boyfriend turned away from  _Mario Kart_ to see what England was talking about. Upon seeing his slippers, America instantly brightened up and rushed over to the Brit.

"Those are my slippers!" America exclaimed, grabbing them from England.

"And you actually wear those?" England asked, dumbfound. How could anyone wear those...  _things_?

"Well duh, England." America answered, slipping them on before unpausing his game, "They're slippers after all!"

"Yes but, have you gotten a good look at them? They're filthy and-"

"And comfortable!" America interrupted, turning the Wii remote control. England continued to look at America like he had grown a second head. How could anyone, even America, wear those filthy, old things? They were practically falling apart!

And with that grim and dirt, they could be labeled as a health hazard.

So it was since then that England had tried getting rid of them.

* * *

He had tried many different ways, all ending in failure. Somehow the American could find those slippers easily, not even having to look for them for that long. He then just tried throwing them into the garbage and hoping that America wouldn't notice.

"Hey, sweetheart?" America asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, love?"

"Why were my slippers in the garbage?"

" _Well for much for that plan."_ England thought, glaring at the bunny slippers America was holding up.

"Sorry, I must have thrown them out by mistake." England said, trying to cover himself up.

"Awww don't worry 'bout it! We all make mistakes." America said, ruffling up England's hair before said nation slapped his hand away. America laughed and put the bunny slippers on again before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

England groaned quietly, silently cursing the American and his damn slippers! All he wanted was a clean house, was that too much to ask for? Granted, it wasn't his house, but still! He was just trying to help America. Before, America's apartment was dirty, unorganized with several pizza boxes littering the floor and table. In the span of two years, he had finally helped the American have a clean and organized house.

With the exception of a certain room because that's where that gray housemate lives. He'd rather spare that room than see that suspicious, annoying pest. Honestly, half the time it looked like it wanted to  _murder_ England!

England glared at the stairs before returning his attention back to his original problem. He needed to get rid of those damn slippers.

* * *

It was a fool proof plan, if England said so himself. He had just gotten back from Macy's, happy to see that America wasn't home yet. He searched through the bag, taking out a blue and yellow pair of bunny slippers. He smiled at them, especially happy with the large star on the bunnies left ears. He was sure America would love these! While he wished (and was happy on the inside) that there were bunny slippers with America's flag, these were the next best thing.

Besides... there was a "buy one, get one free" sale going on, so England had bought himself a pair as well, but instead green and white. Maybe if they had a matching pair – minus the colors – America would be willing to let go of those old, pink ones.

And England was  _hoping_ that would be the case.

"Let's hope the prat likes these." England mumbled, setting the bag down.

"Likes what?" America asked, peering over England's shoulders, startling the older of the two as he tried punching him. America laughed, dodging the punch with ease.

"Don't do that, you wanker!" England yelled, frustrated that the American  _wouldn't stop laughing_. It wasn't funny, dammit!

"Oh man, sorry about that England. Didn't mean to scare you." While it was obvious that the American was still laughing, England still accepted the apology.

"It's fine love, but just don't ever do that again." England said, after he remembered the bag that was sitting by his foot. "And for your earlier question, I bought these." England held up the pairs of bunny slippers, noticing how the American stop laughing to stare at the slippers. England shifted a bit, not quite sure what to make of the sudden silence.

"Are the blue ones for me?" America asked. England perked up, smiling at his boyfriend. It looked like his plan was working!

"Yes they are, I thought you might want a new pair of slippers since those other ones are starting to get old." England explained, "Besides, these ones are more your size." In a couple of seconds, England found himself in a bone crushing hug, but accepted it anyways, anything to get America to finally get ride of those blasted things.

"Dude! This is like, the nicest thing ever! Thanks, man!" America said, squeezing England harder.

"I-I'm glad you like them, love." England said, slightly holding his breath, "But can you let me go... I can't breathe."

"Oh right, sorry." America apologizes, letting the Englishman go, "I forget my own strength sometimes."

"Yes... I know." England mumbled, watching as the American put on his new slippers. Just as he thought, they fitted perfectly! Maybe now-

"Now I have two slippers for lounging around in!"

Or maybe not...

* * *

" _It should_ not  _be this hard just to get rid of a pair of_ bunny slippers _!"_  England thought venomously. " _Then again... I am dealing with America of all people. I should have known this wasn't going to be a walk in the park."_

Currently, it had been two weeks since the discovery of those damn slippers and this was definitely proving to be a bigger challenge than England had originally thought. He paced back and forth through the living room, wearing his pair of bunny slippers because America had insisted that England should wear them around the apartment, too.

If that git wasn't as handsome, kind, and wonderful as he was, England would have refused.

England needed to think of something, anything to try get America to get rid of those slippers. He just needed to figure out how-

"ENGLANNNNNNNNNND!"

Or figure out what was wrong with America needs instead.

England sighed, going over to the stairs and yelled, "Yes America?"

"E-England, m-my... my slippers a-are-"

"Which ones?"

"The first pair!" America wailed, running over to the top of the stairs, carrying the slippers like they were actually a dying rabbit. "T-They're falling apart!"

" _That's what I've been trying to tell you."_  England thought. "Let me see them, love." America rushed down the stairs, almost slipping on one of the steps before catching himself. England stepped back, trying not to find any amusement in the situation. " _Ha! Take that you ratty, old-"_

"Look England, look!" America pushed the slippers in England's face. England looked at the slippers, noticing how one of the eyes had fallen out and the ears on the right pair were starting to tear off. The left looked better, but stuffing from inside the slippers were coming out from a cut in the fabric. England looked up at America's face, about to say something about throwing them out before noticing the  _look_ on America's face.

The look on America's face was something familiar, England noted. His eyes were starting to look a little red, like he was about to cry. England could tell that America was holding back the tears, too. It was nostalgic in a way. He remembered a younger America, smaller, cuter, and more dependent on England, carrying his rabbit friend.

* * *

" _E-England, something's wrong with him..." America cried, choking back a sob. The small white and brown rabbit was lying still in America's small arms._

_England looked at the rabbit, knowing what was wrong with him. He took the rabbit from America and headed outside the back door, to the "backyard". America followed him, wondering what England was doing. The duo eventually stopped at a large oak tree and England smiled back at him._

" _America... your rabbit friend is..." England stopped himself, not entirely sure what to_ say  _to America. He couldn't just tell America that his rabbit friend was dead, could he? That seemed a little insincere, considering how close America was to the rabbit._

" _England? I-Is he...?" England bit his lip before nodding, slowly. He watched as America blink a couple of times before tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. England sat the rabbit down and opened his arms, which America ran into, sobbing into England's shirt. He didn't care about the tear stains right now, right now America needed some comfort._

_After all, it was hard letting go of something you're attached to._

* * *

The rest of the night was silent. America had decided to hand England the slippers to throw away and rushed back up the stairs, probably trying not to cry at the loss. Meanwhile, England was busy in the living room, working with a pink thread and needle.

"Honestly, he gets too attached to things..." England sighed, whipping the sweat off his forehead. He had just finished closing up the hole in the left slipper and was working on the right. " _I just hope he appreciates the hard work."_

England grabbed some black thread and decided to work on the eyes. " _This could turn out to be a long night..."_

* * *

America sniffled, finally bringing his head up from out of the pillow and grabbed some tissues. He whipped his nose, looking towards the floor.

"I bet England threw them out already..." America mumbled, getting up and out of the bed. He walked over to the door and decided to make his way downstairs, not caring for the time. He knew it was past midnight on the East Coast, but he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to grab some ice cream and be done with it.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he didn't expect England starting in the middle of the living room with his back turned to him and wearing that ridiculous dark green cloak.

"Ah ha! It's finally done!" England said, running over to the middle of the circle. America couldn't see what he was holding until England turned around and met eyes with the American. His eyes grew wide before a light blush made its way to his face. America ignore it though and stared at what was in England's hands.

In England's hands were his pink, fluffy, and now fixed pair of bunny slippers.

America just stared at them before looking at England for an explanation. Instead, England was looking down, the blush even redder than before.

"I-I... uh..." England started before he was interrupted by another bone crushing hug. He was about to say something before he noticed the American was shaking, probably crying into his cloak. He instead sighed, making soothing motions on the Americans back. "Honestly, you get too attached to things, love." That seemed to make America cry harder (and hug England harder, much to his chagrin) and mumble something into his cloak. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that America, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Thank you'. Thank you, thank you so much, England." America said, clearer this time before letting England go, smiling at the shorter blond.

England smiled back at the blond, deciding to ruffle America's hair before saying, "You're very welcome, love. Now, let's try these on shall we?" America nodded, taking the slippers and slipped them on before giving a small kiss on England's lips, mumbling something that sounded like an 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all I know how to write is fluff.  
> This can also be found on [FFN](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8341576/1/Lucky_Bunny) if anyone is curious.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
